roshpitfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Выпадение Аркан
Эта страница посвящена шансам, местам и условиям выпадения Аркан. По типу выпадения Арканы делятся на рандомные и имеющие специальные условия для выпадения. Рандомные могут выпасть вместо определенного иммортал предмета, замещая его, например Veil of Gaia - шлем-аркана героя Conjuror выпадает вместо иммортал предмета Crown of the Rok'nar Emperor. При этом шанс замещения зависит от коэффициента, специфичного для каждой пары аркана-иммортал. Для Veil of Gaia он равен 960, а шанс будет рассчитан по формуле (2+P):960, где P - количество Игровых Пропусков в лобби. Без пропусков шанс будет равен 2:960, примерно равно 0.1041%, а с 4 пропусками в игре уже 0.625%. В Sea Fortress возможна загрузка 5 игроков одновременно, поэтому максимальный шанс замещения с 5 пропусками 5:960=0.729%. В нижеприведенной таблицы указаны коэффициенты для каждой из аркан, и Вы можете самостоятельно рассчитать финальный шанс замещения для конкретной игровой ситуации. Чем выше коэффициент - тем редче аркана. Арканы с специфичным местом привязки обычно выпадают с боссов, поэтому фармить их можно более нацеленно, тогда как выпадение рандомных аркан невозможно предугадать. Такие арканы указаны в таблице с названием карты, босса и шансом выпадения. Игровые пропуске так же добавляются в числитель при вычислении шанса. Бывает, что вместо шанса выпадения арканы указан шанс появления босса, в таких случаях шанс выпадения арканы равен 100%, и повышается, если босс появляется в виде Парагона (такое возможно только для Shadow of Bahamut и Archon Wizard). |- |- | |Raijin Nimbus Boots |Voltex |Обувь |Random, 2:800 |Resplendent Rubber Обувь |- | |Oathkeepers |Paladin |Перчатки |Random, 2:890 |Gauntlet of Divine Purity |- | |Yulsaria's Mantle |Sorceress |Тело |Random, 2:900 |Sorcerer's Regalia |- | |Gravitational Void Crown |Epoch Guardian |Шлем |Random, 2:840 |Emerald Douli |- | |Triumphant Earth Splitter Vestments |Red General |Тело |Random, 2:900 |Savage Plate of Og'Thun |- | |Primal Warfare Armor |Elemental Warlord |Тело |Random, 2:860 |Avalanche Plate |- | |Aphotic Dominion Helm |Ekkan |Шлем |Random, 2:960 |Guard of Grithault |- | |Arcane Ascension Helm |Arkimus |Шлем |Random, 2:800 |Super Ascendency Mask |- | |Chronometric Distortion Treads |Zhonik |Обувь |Random, 2:860 |Sonic Обувь |- | |Aquamist Armlet of the Golden Sea |Hydroxis |Перчатки |Sea Fortress: The Silver Sea Giant, Oracle of the Sea and Siltbreaker bosses, 2:220 | |- | |Andromedaeus Proxy Helmet |Solunia |Шлем |Random, 2:880 |Guard of Luma |- | |Prototron Stargazer Armor |Solunia |Тело |Random, 2:880 |Space Tech Vest |- | |Divine Grasp of Kings |Bahamut |Перчатки |Sea Fortress, Shadow of Bahamut boss, has chance to spawn 1:(18-PremiumPassN*2), drops one arcana 100%, or 3 arcanas if Paragon |- |- | |Lightsworn Tabi |Seinaru |Обувь |Random, 2:860 |Yasha Обувь |- | |Fiery Diadem of Assyria |Sorceress |Шлем |Random, 2:840 |Carbuncle's Helm of Reflection |- | |Blessed Greaves of Benedictus |Paladin |Обувь |Sea Fortress, Hollow One bosses, which have chance to spawn 1:(24-PremiumPassN*2), 100% chance to drop |- |- | |Archon Armor |Arkimus |Тело |Sea Fortress, Archon Wizard boss, which has chance to spawn 1:(27-PremiumPassN*2), 100% chance to drop, drops 2 acranas instead when Paragon |- |- | |Frostvenom Mask of Ozubu |Venomort |Шлем |Dropped from Winterbligt Event bosses, not obtainable yet, but can drop from Galactic Arcana Cache with equal chance same as other arcanas. 1:46 (total number of obtainable arcanas via Cache) |- |- | |Jade Scarf of the Three Winds |Djanghor |Тело |Random, 2:1000 |Vestments of the Dragon Ceremony |- | |Infinity Vesture |Zhonik |Тело |Random, 2:1000 |Bluestar Armor |- | |Iron Volcano Gliders |Mountain Protector |Boots |Random, 2:980 |Fire Walkers |- | |Dragonwing Gauntlet |Flamewaker |Перчатки |Random, 2:1090 |Gauntlet of Flame |- | |Black Treads of Valafar |Chernobog |Обувь |Random, 2:980 |SteamОбувь |- | |Aurora's Touch |Astral Ranger |Перчатки |Random, 2:1000 |Halcyon Soul Glove |- | | Azalea's Crystal Moon Vest |Astral Ranger |Тело |Winterblight Mountain, Ice Queen Azalea, 1:(195-10xPremiumPass-25xWinterblightStones) |- |- | |Wintergrasp Talon |Sephyr |Перчаткиs |Winterblight, Cups, 1:(700-40xPremiumPass-120xWinterblightStones) |- |- | |Spellbound Water Charm |Hydroxis |Тело |Random, 2:920 |Ocean Tempest Pallium |- | |Magnetic Aether Helm |Voltex |Шлем |Random, 2:980 |Hyper Visor |- | |Arctic Wings of Drakkus |Dinath |Перчатки |Random, 2:980 |Scarecrow Gloves |- | |Bindings of the Flameshaper |Conjuror |Перчатки |Random, 2:900 |Shadowflame Fist |- | |Veil of Gaia |Conjuror |Шлем |Random, 2:960 |Crown of the Rok'nar Emperor |- | |Dark Wanderer's Footwraps |Conjuror |Обувь |Random, 2:960 |Обувь of the Violet Guard |}